O Limite entre a Amizade e o Amor
by Rachel Chel
Summary: Sabe aqueles dias que você começa a se lembrar das coisas que você passou e de como chegou a sua atual realidade, seja ela feliz ou não?Pois é. Nesse momento enquanto vejo-o dormir ... Yaoi Kamus x Milo,Saga x Kamus,Milo x Kanon,Saga x Kanon


_Eu nunca escrevo isso por dois motivos 1ª acho desnecessário e 2ª sempre esqueço :.p rssssss... E como agora lembrei ai vai, __**os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e tudo é escrito sem fins lucrativos :.)**_

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

**O Limite entre a Amizade e o Amor**

Sabe aqueles dias que você começa a se lembrar das coisas que você passou e de como chegou a sua atual realidade, seja ela feliz ou não?Pois é. Nesse momento enquanto vejo-o dormir não consigo deixar de lembrar.

Quando cheguei ao Santuário com o objetivo de me tornar o cavaleiro de Aquário, não imaginava que tantas coisas aconteceriam.

Uma semana após eu adentrar este templo sagrado da Deusa Atena, ele chegou. Sim, aquele que imediatamente roubaria minha atenção, meus pensamentos e meus segredos.

Quem é ele? Milo, o futuro cavaleiro de Escorpião. Irônico, não? Ele residiria duas casas abaixo da minha. Estaríamos sempre perto um do outro. Logo, nos tornamos amigos, ele era (e ainda é) divertido, brincalhão e às vezes passa a sensação de irresponsabilidade. Mas, se existe algo que Milo de Escorpião não é, é irresponsável.

Ai Milo, meu querido amigo.

Se chegamos a ter algo além de amizade? Oh sim, muito mais que isso. Mesmo ainda sendo muito jovens, sabíamos perfeitamente o que sentíamos um pelo outro e firmamos um compromisso cerca de dois meses após nos conhecermos. Sempre nos demos muito bem. Afinal, além de namorados, sempre fomos amigos. Aquele escorpião tem o dom de tirar tudo de mim, não sei como; mas quando percebo, já contei tudo a ele. É engraçado, ele é uma das duas pessoas com as quais me abro. Sei isso não é engraçado, a parte engraçada vem agora, apesar de serem duas pessoas para as quais me abro, ele é único. Milo, o cavaleiro guardião da 8ª casa, é a única pessoa para a qual conto tudo, até aquilo que não quero que ninguém mais saiba.

Como em todo bom romance fomos separados, mas não nada de bruxas más, famílias rivais ou coisa do gênero. O que nos separou foram nossas missões. Três meses após firmarmos namoro, fomos obrigados a deixar o Santuário com o objetivo de treinar e nos tornar finalmente aquilo que buscávamos ser: Cavaleiros.

Para ser o que sou hoje, ou seja, o cavaleiro controlador do gelo, eu fui para a Sibéria. Milo? Este foi para a Ilha de Milos, aprender os segredos das técnicas de Escorpião.

Ficamos tristes ao nos separarmos, mas sabíamos que não seria para sempre e que, não importando o que acontecesse, pertencíamos um ao outro.

Nosso reencontro? Foi incrível. Ficamos separados por cinco anos e quando nos reencontramos apesar de toda a saudade existente foi como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado.

Infelizmente, após um tempo, tivemos que nos separar de novo. Fui convocado pelo grande mestre para treinar um aspirante a cavaleiro na Sibéria; um jovem chamado Hyoga. Eu não conseguia acreditar; mais uma vez estava sendo tirado de perto do ser mais importante de minha vida. Detestei tudo aquilo.

Para azar do jovem Hyoga hahahaha, lembro-me como se fosse hoje, tratei-o com mais frieza do que eu costumava tratar a todos; não que eu fosse conhecido como "O cavaleiro mais simpático e sociável do mundo". Não, esse título pertencia a Milo e a Afrodite. O cavaleiro de Peixes e eu nunca fomos muito chegados até irmos para o Limbo. Incrível como situações de crise aproximam as pessoas, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Como eu ia dizendo, treinei Hyoga; que se tornou um ótimo cavaleiro. Tenho muito orgulho de meu pupilo hoje.

Após cumprir meu dever e retornar para o lado de meu amor as coisas pareciam diferentes, não sei explicar. Não era nada com Milo, como você deve estar pensando, era um mau pressentimento que eu tinha. Algo me dizia que a paz logo ruiria dando lugar a mortes, sofrimento e desolação.

Meu pressentimento? Logo ficou claro, estava certo. Alguns rebeldes começaram a lutar contra o Santuário, eles diziam que a nossa deusa Atena estava ao lado deles e após algum tempo eu soube que um dos rebeldes era ninguém menos que meu dedicado pupilo aquele que cujo treinamento me afastou por anos de Milo.

Sabe, apesar de eu achar um absurdo a posição em que Hyoga e seus companheiros puseram o Santuário e o mestre, algo me dizia que alguma coisa não estava certa. Milo? Este estava tranqüilo e dizia que os esmagaria como insetos, se tivesse chance. Algo me dizia que o treinamento de Hyoga estava incompleto e que eu precisava ater-me a isso, antes de qualquer coisa. Estava preparado até mesmo para morrer caso isso fosse necessário para ensinar o principal a ele, como alcançar o 7ª sentido dos cavaleiros de gelo: o zero absoluto.

Finalmente chegou o dia do confronto. Os cavaleiros de bronze que, assim como nós os de ouro, juraram fidelidade e lealdade a Atena invadiriam o Santuário. A noite anterior ao confronto eu passei na casa de Escorpião. Mesmo mostrando-se tranqüilo e cruel até então; parecia que Milo sentia que algo daria errado. Aquela noite ele se agarrou a mim, e claro eu a ele, como se nunca mais fossemos nos ver, nos sentir, nos amar. É incrível como o escorpiano sempre teve a capacidade de tranqüilizar meu coração, aquela noite meu coração ficou em paz.

Infelizmente nosso pressentimento estava correto. Em uma luta com Hyoga (na verdade para mim aquilo não era uma luta, e sim uma aula) eu morri. Sim morri, e o fiz feliz, mas com o coração pesado, estava feliz por finalmente concluir o treinamento daquele que passei a ver como um filho, mas meu coração ao mesmo tempo entristecia-se por ter que abandonar e fazer sofrer o ser humano mais importante da minha vida: Milo de Escorpião.

Nesta batalha não fui o único sacrificado, Mascara da Morte de Câncer, Shura de Capricórnio, Afrodite de Peixes e Saga de Gêmeos também morreram.

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam com a razão. A menina Saori é sim a reencarnação da Deusa e com essa batalha descobrimos que Saga, o cavalheiro de gêmeos possuído por sua outra personalidade, Ares um ser maligno, matou Shion, o verdadeiro mestre, e tomou seu lugar; fazendo barbaridades em nome de Atena. Saga morreu, pois após Atena libertá-lo de Ares ele não agüentou a vergonha de tudo que tinha feito e se matou.

No mundo dos mortos Saga pediu perdão a todos nós. Relutamos um pouco, mas perdoamos afinal quem éramos nós para julgá-lo, principalmente depois que o próprio Shion o perdôo.

Após muito tempo, nós, os cavaleiros de ouro mortos comandados por Shion, o verdadeiro mestre do Santuário, retornamos; com o objetivo de matar aquela a quem juramos proteger. Tínhamos que fazer isso para derrotarmos Hades, apesar de saber que seriamos taxados de traidores e lutaríamos contra nossos companheiros. Não tínhamos nada a fazer a não ser cumprir nosso dever e assim o fizemos.

Passamos de casa em casa até que tivemos que enfrentar aquele mais próximo de Deus e o matamos, de forma covarde admito; pensei que aquilo tivesse sido a coisa mais dolorosa a fazer. Mas percebi o quanto estava errado com a aparição Dele, sim, aquele que possuía meu coração. Apesar de estar privado da visão eu podia vê-lo através de meu cosmo. Foi horrível sentir a tristeza de sua alma, mas o pior confronto e que mais me doeu foi depois que Atena fez Saga mata-la **¹ **

Todos nós estávamos tristes e sofrendo a perda de nossa amada deusa e ele veio a mim, sim, ele aproximou-se e por um momento fiquei feliz com esse ato, mas... em uma crise de raiva ele enforcou-me, porém não foi isso que destruiu meu coração e sim a dor, a tristeza, a desilusão, a raiva e o desprezo que senti naqueles olhos lindos.

Após essa triste passagem, separamo-nos novamente para lutarmos o que seria nossa ultima batalha, nós os doze cavaleiros de ouro sacrificamos nossas vidas para derrotarmos o perverso deus Hades, mas Atena em sua grande generosidade e compaixão trouxe-nos a todos de volta a vida.

Milo e eu não cabíamos de felicidade e eu mais ainda por ter sido perdoado depois de cometer tantas barbaridades contra a deusa, mas meu romance com o escorpiano não era mais como antes não sentíamos mais vontade de estarmos juntos como namorados. Sim éramos amigo e os melhores amigos e ainda amantes ó sim éramos amantes não podíamos nos ver que nos agarrávamos e fazíamos amor fizemos em vários locais, no tapete da sala, em cima do fogão, bem já entendeu não é?

Essa modificação em nossa relação acabou com nosso namoro, pois Milo, assim como eu, não é homem apesar do que muitos pensam de ter relações vazias, ou seja, só sexo sem algo maior, não me entenda mal em nenhum momento deixamos de ser melhores amigos, mas passamos a ser somente isso. Claro ainda nos desejávamos, mas com o fim da relação esse desejo ficou controlado.

Depois de um ano sozinho, comecei a namorar Saga que, assim como Afrodite, tinha se aproximado bastante de mim após o episódio do Limbo. Eu estava muito feliz e contei isso a Milo que me deu a maior força. Inacreditável sendo meu ex não? Pois é, mas assim é nossa amizade, sem espaço para isso de ciúme de ex. Somos amigos e ponto final.

Meu namoro com Saga resultou em uma aproximação de Milo com este, o que teve como conseqüência a aproximação de Milo e Kanon irmão gêmeo de Saga. Com isso, um tempo depois do começo do meu namoro com Saga, Milo meu querido amigo começou uma relação com o mais novo dos gêmeos. No começo apesar de nunca demonstrar senti muito ciúme era como se tivessem roubando algo muito valioso de mim, mas logo esqueci esse ciúme idiota e tudo correu como deveria.

Saga é ótimo, lindo, carinhoso, charmoso e sexy, ou seja, aquele que todos desejariam ter ao seu lado e eu o tinha. Muito bom estar com ele, eram incríveis nossas noites. Nossa que beijo, ele beija muito bem e na cama ele é um mestre talvez por sua vasta experiência, não que Milo não tenha as mesmas qualidades, a não, Milo é demais, mas como já disse tem a questão da experiência.

Realmente me apaixonei por Saga e ele por mim, ficar junto dele podia ser definido com duas palavras: divertido e prazeroso. Meu amigo? Ia pelo mesmo caminho, sempre dizia que Kanon era tudo de bom, essas eram exatamente as palavras que ele usava.

Uma noite que me lembro como se fosse ontem: Saga e eu estávamos na sala da casa de gêmeos para assistir um filme, Kanon havia saído com Milo, estávamos mais concentrados nos beijos e carícias que trocávamos do que no próprio filme que confesso nem lembro qual era, de repente fomos interrompidos abruptamente pela entrada tempestuosa do irmão de minha paixão, o qual logo me olhou e perguntou sem nenhum constrangimento.

- Quem era ativo em sua relação com Milo?

- Kanon!!! – Ouvi Saga gritar bravo com o irmão.

Eu? Eu estava mudo de constrangimento, nunca me imaginei respondendo algo assim ainda mais para meu cunhado, mas pensando no melhor para meu amigo resolvi responder, então levantei a cabeça e respondi com total frieza.

- Revezávamos, dependia somente de nossa vontade, de nossos desejos. – Vi os olhos de Kanon encherem-se de lágrimas e ele retirar-se com Saga indo logo atrás, após combinar de nos vermos no dia seguinte. Fui voando para a 8ª casa procurar seu guardião, o qual encontrei jogado na cama coberto apenas por um fino lençol branco e com o rosto banhado em lágrimas assim que me viu ele atirou-se em meus braços chorando.

Aquela noite eu soube que não poderia mais ficar com Saga, foi o marco para o fim de nossa relação. Após a pergunta de Kanon imagina-lo tendo Milo para ele era insuportável, meu ciúme voltou com força total, principalmente, após Milo me contar que a briga tinha acontecido, pois Kanon queria tê-lo como passivo, coisa que Milo não queria de forma alguma. Em todo aquele tempo de namoro Kanon nunca tinha chegado nem perto de realizar seu desejo.

Hoje eu sei que nunca nos esquecemos. Milo e eu pertencemos um ao outro. O amo e sou correspondido. Vejo-o agora dormir como um anjo ao meu lado e imagino como pude ficar tanto tempo longe de meu coração. Sim, me apaixonei por Saga, e Milo por Kanon, mas foram sentimentos passageiros. Saga e Kanon também chegaram à mesma conclusão naquela noite e desde então estão juntos não só como irmãos, mas como seres que se amam profundamente. Hoje, nós quatro juntos com mais alguns cavaleiros que descobriram o amor recebemos a benção de Atena que não repreendeu em momento algum os irmãos por seu relacionamento incestuoso ou aos outros cavaleiros pela opção sexual, pois ela sabe que o importante é o amor.

Sim estou muito feliz com meu amado escorpião, não sei o que nos levou a nos distanciarmos, mas sei que no fim descobrimos que não poderíamos ficar separados para sempre. O tempo que passamos longe foi apenas uma "vírgula" em nosso amor.

Kamus vê os olhos azuis que tanto ama se abrirem e o dono dos mesmos sorrir, ele retribui o gesto tomando em seguida os lábios de Milo em um carinhoso beijo abraçando-o em seguida e caindo no sono após sussurrar eu te amo e receber a mesma frase como resposta.

**Fim**

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

**Cantinho da Chel:**

**O Titulo da fic foi dado pelo Vilon xD,pois o que dei não estava muito legal u.u**

**1.** Para mim esse ato da Saori foi uma crueldade sem tamanho, poxa meu amado Saga já sofria o suficiente com tudo que tinha feito antes como ela pode, obriga-lo a matá-la? Não podia ser outro não?

Bem gente mais uma fic o que acharam?Espero que tenha agradado essa idéia me veio assim de repente :.p eu até que gostei xD.

Por favor, quem não tiver conta no site deixa o e-mail para mim responder ao comentário amo recebe-los e é muito legal responde-los sem contar que é meu dever né?

A fic Destinados teve dois leitores que não deixaram nenhuma forma de contato, mas fiquei muito feliz com o comentário de ambos ta?

Muitíssimo obrigada Lucas e Gustavo.Friend.E Gustavo está ai sua resposta :.p eles revezam rssss...

Beijosss

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

**Coffe Break do Beta:**

Discordo da Chel nesse ponto. Eu acho que, para efeito dramático, Saga tinha que ser a pessoa que iria por fim na vida de Saori (terminar o serviço). Além do mais, ela precisava morrer, para Hades ir para o inferno... você entendeu.

Adorei a história, uma coisa que eu sempre admiro na Chel é a linguagem "fluída" que ela usa. Kamus como narrador foi tão legal. Ah sim, como meu signo é escorpião, sempre sou super protetor com Milo, então prefiro histórias com final feliz. Bom trabalho Chel!!

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

**Resposta ao Coffe Break do Beta:   
**

Talvez você esteja certo, mas poxa tinha que ser ele o drama já existia só pelo fato da morte dela ter que acontecer.


End file.
